One Little Mistake Changed Everything
by FanFreak01
Summary: The one little mistake that lead to all this. Now we have to make things right. This is the story of my best friend and I together through the hardest times. Please read and review. PHINABELLA!
1. Prologue

**Hey, Guys. So I got this idea from Puffedwarrior's picture. Here is the link **

** gallery/?offset=24#/d509t00. Enjoy the story. **

**Disclaimer: FanFreak01 doesn't own anything, except for her OC's. Phineas and Ferb are owned by Dan Povenmire and Jeff "Swampy" Marsh.**

One little mistake, that's all it took. Now both of our parents are mad at us. In fact, everyone is mad at us. The only people that are being helpful through all this are Erika, Alex, and Ferb. This is the story of the one little mistake can changed our life. And this is how it began…..

**Cliffhanger! Sort of. Short chapter, I know. Tell me what you think of this story. I need five reviews before i post the next chapter.**

**Bye for now. **


	2. Chapter 1

**Hi, again guys quick update I know. I put up a poll on my profile so, please vote on it. And read my other story. Now on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: FanFreak01 doesn't own anything, except for her OC's. Phineas and Ferb are owned by Dan Povenmire and Jeff "Swampy" Marsh.**

(Phineas' POV)

Okay, it all started when we were 16 years old. Erika was engaged to Tick at 17 years old. Erika is Candace's and my cousin. And Ferb was 18 years old and married. He and his wife had just gotten back from there honeymoon. Anyway, Ferb and I still liked to build things.

Ferb and I were sitting underneath the family tree. Isabella walked in and said her signature phrase, "Whatcha doin?"

Isabella had switched from a with t-shirt and pink tank top to just a pink tank top. And she changed from a pink belt and skirt to silver pants with no belt. She also wears a golden locket that contains a picture of her and me, (yes we are offishly a couple now) and a picture of her parents and her together. She also has changed from having a pink bow to having a pink butterfly bow on the side of her head.

I have changed from my normal outfit to a red hoody and jeans. Ferb has changed for his normal outfit to a cream colored t-shirt and purple pants.

I responded to Isabella with a kiss on her cheek, and said, "Well, remember when we talked about having motorcycles?" She replied "Yes." Unknown to Isabella, Ferb and I had a plan to make a motorcycle that could link up together so two people can ride side to side.

So I showed Isabella the special motorcycle that Ferb and I secretly built for Isabella. She was so happy about what we had done that she kept grabbing my hand and saying, "I love you." Ferb pretended to look sick and went into the house.

Isabella and I rode the motorcycle all day until we stopped for pie. While we were inside, the motorcycle disappeared. Ferb stated, "Well that was short lived." Then Isabella and I went into our room to have some fun, while Ferb went back to his house.

**Okay another short chapter ,but I'll try to make the next one longer. Now for the responses to the reviews. **

**sldlovespandf15: Congrats on being the first reviewer. You get a verstoil cookie.**

**PuffyTheWarrior: I know. You also inspired me to start drawing Phinabella pictures.**

**Phinbellafan2298: As I told you in the PM the tittle is Ph-Phineas. And it also is the cover art for this story.**

**FanFreak01: This is the best review ever. LOL J/K.**

**LoVe134: Thanks, here's the next chapter.**

**Iwantmore: Love the name. And here it is.**

**Michi41: Thanks, and you'll see in the next chapter. MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I am done know.**

**KiwiBird16: I'M EXCITED TOO. And I'm writing this story. You'll see soon. Evil Laugh.**

**Well, I'm happy to see all the follows, but sadly I have not seen any favorites. But I completely understand. Also should Ferb's wife be Emily or Gretchen? Please Review ,and I need five more reviews until I post the next chapter.**

**You are loved.**

**Bye. : )**


	3. Chapter 2

**I am sooo sorry. I had major writer's block. Then just yesterday I was looking at how many people were reading/reviewing this story. So here's the long awaited chapter. **

**Disclaimer: FanFreak01 dose not own Phineas and Ferb. She does however own her OC's. **

* * *

(Isabella's POV)

A few weeks later I walked into Phineas' backyard clutching my locket nervously, tears forming in my eyes. I look around hands clutched over my heart "Ph-Phineas…" I say, "I have some bad news." Phineas then walked outside and asked, "What's wrong Izzy?" "Phineas, I'm-I'm pregnant." And then I break out in tears. "I'm going to be a father?" Phineas says with a shocked and worried look on his face. When I don't respond he says "Izzy?" "Y-yes" I udder. Phineas steps back with a look of pure shock on his face. "Phineas?" I ask.

(Phineas's POV)

"Phineas?" Isabella asks. All of a sudden I turn around and run out of the backyard screaming. I run all the way to the park and then collapse on a bench.

(Isabella's POV)

Great, just great. Phineas probably hates me now. *Sigh* I better go check on him. And I walk out of the backyard.

* * *

(Phineas' POV)

She's pregnant and I'm the father. She's pregnant and I'm the father.

SHE'S PREGNANT AND I'M THE FATHER! Ahhhhhh! While I'm freaking out Isabella comes running up to me with a panicked look on her face.

"Phineas are you alright?" She asks. "DO I LOOK ALRIGHT!" I yell. I see the scared look on her face and settle down. My gaze drifts to her stomach. "It's just that," I sigh, "I think we're a little two young to be parents." She just nods her head and sits down next to me. "How far are you in?" I asked. "About two weeks, why?" "No reason, I was just wondering." All of a sudden she starts crying. "What's the matter?" I ask. "I just don't know how we're going to get through this." She says in between sobs, "Our parents will be so disappointed." "Don't worry we'll get through this, it won't be so bad." Little did we now how hard this would be.

* * *

**And Done. Hey I have a poll up and a new story. It's called "Wave". Now what's the one episode where no one said "Curse you Perry the Platypus"? Ten reviews before I post the next chapter. Response time!**

**Michi41: Thanks, I think so too.**

**Pink freckling: Thanks! **

**watchdoin: Use you're imagination.**

**dbzgtfan: (prelude)Thank! YES, PHINABELLA FOR EVER!**

**sldlovespandf15: Here it is. **

**Phinbellafan2298: Yes that Emily. What last part? J/K**

**Phinbella Fanatic: Thanks! **

**PhinbellaFan77: Thanks.**

**asventuretimelover1: Yes you did.**

**Guest: (prelude) Thanks, *static* I'm glad you liked it. **

**Phin-and-IzzyRocks.03: (both chapters) *sarcasm* Gee, thanks. Great review. **

**Please R&R**

**See ya. **


End file.
